<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brock Rumlow: a meal by scratches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331462">Brock Rumlow: a meal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches'>scratches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire!Darcy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodletting, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fucking, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossbones kidnaps Darcy...again...could they just get to the good part already</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire!Darcy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brock Rumlow: a meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/gifts">LittleMrsCookie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I am posting from my phone they won't let me tag all the other shit that goes with this but before you proceed, do so with caution.  There is consent play (Brock LIKES to be compelled), hella blood, I MEAN HELLA BLOOD... And all of it is while doing the do. </p><p>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</p><p>(Also this was a prompt from LittleMrsCookie....and it really got away from me. I am so sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in a wet warehouse was not the way that Darcy expected her Tuesday morning to go.  Waking up in a wet warehouse with Crossbones looking down at her, shaking his head, was even more unexpected. Especially since she hadn’t seen that look on his face since 2014 when he dragged her from Jane’s mothers house for a Post Alien Invasion debrief.  He didn’t look happy then and he didn’t look happy now. </p><p>“What’s up Pops?”  Darcy rolled her shoulders and popped her neck, it was all she was able to do, her legs were bound around her thighs and around her ankles with thick (do doubt) vibranium (or maybe adamantium) straps.  Behind her on the chair, her arms were bound similarly, except chains connected the metal cuffs to a metal collar around her throat.</p><p>“You didn’t gag her?”  She moved her eyes to where Crossbones assessed more men near the door.  “The one thing I asked you to do, and you didn’t do it?”</p><p>“Ohhhh,” Darcy laughed, even though no one was paying attention to her.</p><p>He threw his hands up and shook his head, “Having her here without a gag is pointless.”  Then men near the door cowered under his gaze.</p><p>“Yeah, pointless, guys!” Darcy crowed from her seat. With glee, she pounded her feet on the floor.</p><p>“Humor me, Darcy, shut up for a second or three.” Crossbones turned and gave her a pointed look, his scars wrinkling around his face. “Just give me a second, babe.”</p><p>Darcy rolled her blue eyes and sighed, “Sure, sure.”</p><p>The men looked between themselves, not knowing what to say to their leader or to the woman bound in front of them.  Darcy wondered if they knew why they put her in thick chains and..yep that was definitely adamantium, bindings.  There was only a little bit of give around her thighs, but it might just be enough if Brock left her there longer than she wanted him to.</p><p>He crossed his arms, tattoos still visible under the thick scarring. “So, why do we gag vampires?” Oh, he wasn’t holding back from his little minions, this was a treat.</p><p>Darcy swiveled her head to look at the men and a sandy haired man spoke up, “Because they can compel humans?”</p><p>“And what can they do when they compel you?”  Brock asked plainly, he looked like he was trying not to get mad at his underlings.</p><p>The same man answered, “Anything.”</p><p>He waved his muscular arms out and gestured to the room, “A vampire can compel you to do anything so that is why we gag them.” Brock, definitely Brock and not Crossbones, looked at her, “And why do you think they didn’t gag you...again?”</p><p>Darcy wiggled her toes, thankfully they had left her boots on this time, at least she won’t be walking out barefoot, “Because they don’t think that Jane Foster’s intern could be a Vampire?”</p><p>“Please don’t break the adamantium this time, just let me unlock you. That shit's expensive.” Brock shook his head.  “So is that why you didn’t gag her?” Brock moved towards her and dug a key from his black pants.  None of the men answered him.  All of the men were shaking in their boots.  This was the point that <i>always</i> made Darcy smile.  “There’s not an answer, can you believe that?”  He looked up at her from where he kneeled in front of her to undo her bindings.</p><p>Darcy shrugged again, “I mean, I wouldn’t think that I was a vampire if I was human. Like, look at me.” She smirked at the men to the side of the room. “I’m kinda a hot mess ninety percent of the time, and if I didn’t have to have a little life force every now-and-again from y’all, I wouldn’t believe it.”</p><p>Her legs were unbound and she was able to nudge Brock with her boot. “Was it because she looked a hot mess?”  The brave one nodded his head. Brock frog walked around the chair and started to unlatch her wrists and collar. “It’s fuckin’ useless to keep her bound if she’s not gagged.”</p><p>Stretching her arms up and above her head, Darcy rolled her wrists before she smartly said, “Really, I only like being gagged in bed.”  She batted her eyes at Brock, “Especially when you’re doing the gagging.”</p><p>“Easy woman.” He pointed at her before rounding on the men.  “So, next time I ask you to gag a vampire, are you going to?”  The men cowered and nodded furtively. “And are we going to talk about how you fucked up monumentally today?”  They all shook their heads. Darcy met his eyes and she smirked, “Are you going to let these idiots live?”</p><p>Darcy stood next to Brock and crossed her own arms, “If they broke Donna, they’re dead, if she isn’t broken, they live.”  She snapped and crooked a finger at the sandy haired man.  He blinked slowly and walked forward before dropping to his knees, “Go find my bag and bring it to me.” He nodded before kissing the toes of her boots.  Leaving the room, the other men looked like they were going to make a run for it, “Oh no you dont, little beans.”  She wagged her finger and the other two men dropped to their knees.  Darcy looked up next to her and smiled at Brock, “So, why’d you need me this time?”</p><p>He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, “What, a guy can’t kidnap a lady just for fun now-a-days?”</p><p>“You’ve never kidnapped me for fun, you always expect <i>something</i>,” Darcy sighed heavily, “and playing with your idiots isn’t really fun anymore.” She squinted her eyes, “And they kind of taste like hot garbage. What do you feed them?” She made a gagging noise.</p><p>“They are grown adults, they can eat whatever they want.” Darcy nudged him playfully. “Just checking if you needed anything, it’s been a bit since we last saw one another.”</p><p>“You kidnapped me for a booty call?”  Darcy arched a brow high and scoffed. “You don’t think I’m not getting the good stuff from someone else?” She whipped her hair behind her shoulder and said, “I do live with Bucky Barnes, and he ticks every single box you ever ticked for me and then some.”</p><p>Brock moved to wrap an arm around her waist and she looked up at him unimpressed, “I know you aren’t getting the good stuff from him.”  He sounded smug. “You told me I’m the only one you’ve taken the good stuff from.”</p><p>The sandy haired goon walked back into the room as Darcy stared disgustedly at Brock.  He kneeled again at their feet and offered up her bag.  Darcy snatched it and rifled around in it.  She let Brock’s hand stay firmly around her waist. “That was then, this is now, you don’t know everything about me.”  She pulled out an old phone and held it high, “Great Success!”  Turning to the men still kneeling, she said, “Go on and listen to Crossbones’ orders correctly from here on out.”  She waved a hand, “Get on with your bad selves.” The men stood, turned, and exited the room.</p><p>“You did not just compel those men to be my servants, did you?”  He pulled her a little closer as she let her bag drop.  “Because it was weird the first time you did it, they wouldn’t leave me alone.”</p><p>“They should go about their days as normal, just actually listen to your instructions when you ask them to do something.” Darcy slipped her phone into her pocket.  “Let’s talk about you.”</p><p>“There isn’t much to talk about, I just wanted to see you.”</p><p>Darcy could feel his pulse on her waist thudding quickly, she could also see the small beads of sweat at his hairline. “I know what you want to see.” Darcy stepped into his space until she was flush against his chest.  “I can smell it on you, Brock.”</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>The moment her fangs slipped into his neck, Darcy knew it was exactly what the man wanted.  She drew on his blood slowly from the small punctures as he held her in his arms, fucking into her slowly.  “Tell me when to come, Darcy, tell me.” His hips moved steadily between her splayed thighs.</p><p>Her eyes held his as she licked at the trickle.  “Not yet, don’t come yet.” It was agreed years ago that he trusted her when in a compelled state. Compelling him was now a game for them.  See how long Darcy could hold out for him. She licked the thin stream of blood from his collar up to the puncture wounds. “Just fuck me good, Brock, and I'll give you a taste," she sighed into his neck and felt his heartbeat stutter and a thick pump of blood dripped between her lips. "Is that what you want?" His hands moved down to her thighs and pulled her legs up around his waist. "You want another taste?" Darcy felt his cock rub slowly inside her, "One taste is never enough." She let out a hoarse moan as her mouth filled with his coppery-serum enhanced blood. Darcy could feel herself warming up slowly as she pulled from him.</p><p>"You feel so good," his hands flexed on her thighs. Brock rolled into her slowly and arched his neck to the side so she could suck at the scarred skin there. "You feel so fucking good when your pussy is warming up, I can feel you warming around my cock, babe."</p><p>Her tongue licked at his neck before she switched sides and sunk her teeth into the slick flesh there. Brock moaned above her and she felt his rhythm catch before he continued thrusting his hips slowly. "I got you, don't worry." She opened her mouth and let the blood stain her lips. Darcy pulled back and watched the blood from both sides slowly drip down, pooling at his collar bones. Flicking her eyes up, she kept his gaze as she licked the edges of her fangs before sucking on her bottom lip.</p><p>"How's it taste?" Brock held himself over her and his hair flopped over his forehead, beads of sweat finally dropping on the bed around her.</p><p>She leaned up to pull him down by the lips until their bodies were flush with one another, Darcy could feel small drops of blood leaving a trail on her chest. Catching his bottom lip, Darcy extended her fangs into the flesh on the inside and let the both of their mouths fill with his blood before swallowing.  Brock, always the considerate one, held his blood in his mouth until she licked into him again. "Almost perfect," she panted under him before licking into his mouth to close the two puncture wounds.</p><p>With strength Darcy forgot mere mortals had, he flipped them so she was hovering over him. His eyes glassed over as they looked at her chest, it was covered in drying flakes of his blood. "Do you like seeing me covered in your blood, Brock?"</p><p>Thick fingers gripped her by the ass as he started to push harder into her. Darcy loved watching Brock blood and fuck drunk under her, and if it wasn't for him being an internationally wanted criminal, maybe they would do this more often, not just when one of them needed it so badly they couldn't think about anything but the other covered in blood and ejaculate. "You're a damn work of art." She smiled as he threw his head back and groaned.  Darcy leaned over him and brought her mouth down to suck up the lines of blood. "Don't let it go to waste," he whispered, "It's all for you."</p><p>"All for me?" Darcy cooed back before meeting his hips thrust for thrust. "Oh, I know you're all for me." Her tongue made wide clean marks through his blood before she made it back to the original bite marks she made. "I'm going to take as much as I want, Brock," she whispered against his skin. "You want to come in my pussy or in my mouth?" Darcy sucked hard at the marks and moaned as the blood dribbled out the side of her mouth.</p><p>His head shook back and forth. "I don't know, you feel so good." Brock's hands tracked up her back and around her chest and held onto her breasts.</p><p>Moving to the other side of his neck, Darcy pulled just as hard there before asking, "I'll suck the blood out of you from your thigh. Think about it," she said teasingly, "you giving me your blood and stroking your cock right next to my lips. You'd be able to give me just what I want, your blood and come are two of my favorite flavors."</p><p>His eyes were blown as he nodded, "You've never drank from me down there."</p><p>Darcy sucked hard at his neck before closing the two marks. "I only drink from the femoral artery if I really like the person."</p><p>"You're gonna kill me," he whined before she moved to take one last suck at the other side of his neck.</p><p>With a bloody kiss, she said, "I'd never kill you, like you said," she rolled her hips hard against him, her pussy almost the same temperature of a mortal, "you've got the stuff that I like."</p><p>Pulling off of him with a wet slide, Darcy moved down the bed and knelt between his scarred thighs, "Are you going to feed me, Brock?"</p><p>She watched him sit up to look down at her, "Feed you?" He asked dazed.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Darcy leaned down to lick at the juncture of his right thigh, "feed me. You don't think that blood is the only thing we get strength from, do you?" Looking through her mess of brown curls, she held his eyes as she sank her fangs deep into his leg, not playing with him this time.</p><p>"You," his voice hitched as she drew hard from him, "you get…" Brock moaned deeply and his hand came down and cradled the back of her head. </p><p>Darcy continued to swallow his bright red blood until Brock started to go slack under her, the blood loss finally kicking in. It took much longer for a serum enhanced individual to loose enough for them to get to the point where she would let up.  Licking at the wounds, she closed them and kissed across his groin and up to the head of his still hard cock, the blood loss did nothing to stifle his arousal.  "You can come whenever you want," she mouthed at the underside of his dick before swallowing him down.  Darcy dragged her fangs lightly up him as she pulled off. </p><p>When her nose nudged against his pubic hair, Brock held her head there, cried out and begged, "Bite me." </p><p>Feeling his cock pulse across her tongue and at the back of her throat, she extended her fangs and slipped them into his sensitive skin. All at once, her warm mouth was filled with his come and blood. Darcy groaned around him and swallowed it down thickly before easing up to kiss the punctures better.</p><p>Brock's sallow scarred skin had a sheen of sweat across it as she looked down at him. "You know you aren't done." She sat across his thighs and tilted his face towards her. He was panting heavy, taking in deep breaths and shivering under her. Thin lips were smiling as he stared into her eyes, "Would you like a little pick me up?" Darcy asked as she leaned over him, heavy breasts dropping against his chest.</p><p>Brock nodded slightly and a tear fell from his eye to slide across the wrinkled scars on his cheeks. "Whatever you want to give me." Ah, he was past the begging point, Darcy loved when he was so blissed out she didn't have to compel him to do anything.</p><p>Sucking on her own wrist, Darcy broke her skin and dots of blood welled up, "Don't be greedy, just enough, Brock." He sighed before gently taking her offered wrist to his mouth.  Darcy shivered, herself, as he nipped and kissed at her wrist.  It was a trust exercise, would he obey and take just what he needed,or would Darcy have to leave him lying in bed to gain his strength back by himself. </p><p>That day it seemed that Brock took exactly what he needed. Brock released her wrist before laying heavily against his pillows, blood staining his lips and teeth as he grinned. "Hot damn." Darcy smirked as his color came back and the scars around his eyes smoothed out a tiny bit more. It wasn't enough blood for him to be converted, but it was enough to heal some of the burns from the building collapse.</p><p>Laying flush against his chest, she kissed playfully under his neck at his pulse points again. Brock held her by the hip with one hand and kneaded her generous ass with the other. "If you ever want to suck the energy from me again, just call, I'll skip the whole kidnap shenanigans."</p><p>Huffing, Darcy licked at him again, "I like it when you attempt to kidnap me, keeps me sharp." Her hands held him by the hair and she moved to kiss his bloodied lips. "But skipping the pretense means we can get to this point faster." She could feel him hardening against her again. Darcy pitched her voice lower and seductively said, "And I still haven't got mine, so you have some work ahead of you, Commander." </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"One more taste," Darcy held Brock by his shoulders as she stood on her toes. "I don't want to forget what you taste like."</p><p>Smiling, he rolled his eyes and arched his neck to the side, "You're going to spoil me, feeding off me so much." Brock’s hands held her hips tightly, flexing as he held himself still so not to rub his quickly hardening cock against her.</p><p>Around the new puncture marks on his neck, Darcy said, "When you're not evading the feds, maybe you'll be the only one I'll ever feed on again." </p><p>He trembled under her touch. "Is that a bribe?"</p><p>Licking his neck closed, she simply said, "Get your act together and I'll keep you." The fact that she would keep him until he was ready to spend eternity with her was unsaid. Brock was currently against becoming a change-ling. He gave her a timeline though, five more years. At night, with only her hand, Darcy thought about draining him dry and then filling him up with her own blood. Some nights, she even thought about prowling the streets with him for a pretty meal to bring home. </p><p>Darcy licked her lips and he moved a hand up to palm at a breast, "Just a little longer, I'm still…. I'm enjoying what you do to me now."</p><p>She pecked him on the cheek, leaving a bloody lip print, "I'm not rushing you, I've got time." In his ear Darcy said, "You still tick all the boxes for me, Brock, you have everything I want in your veins."</p><p>"And Barnes?" Brock held her close by the hips and breast.</p><p>Darcy laughed and fake gagged, "You'd be surprised what vibranium does to the taste of blood."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp. That happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>